The invention relates generally to the field of automation systems. More specifically, the present application relates to safety input devices for automation systems.
Many automation systems utilize safety input devices. For example, the safety input devices may be used as part of a safety control system within an automation system. For mobile devices that include safety input devices, discrete tether wiring is typically used to connect the safety input devices to a safety control system via a local safety input/output (I/O) module and/or a local safety controller. Additionally, on-machine safety input devices typically have a wired connection to a local safety I/O module and/or a local safety controller. That is, safety input devices generally call for a safety controller, and/or a safety I/O module dedicated to the safety input devices in order to function. Therefore, it may be desirable to allow for safety input devices to function without using wiring, a dedicated safety controller, and/or safety I/O modules.